


we always have tomorrow

by agapetsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Traveling, so self indulgent, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapetsumu/pseuds/agapetsumu
Summary: Asahi’s head is resting in his chest, his long hair messy and his cheek smushed against Noya’s chest, and Noya thinks he could stay like this forever.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	we always have tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling sad and wrote this in one sitting so it might be kinda rushed!  
> also this is my first time writing something this big, constructive criticism is appreciated!!  
> keep in mind english isn't my first language so be kind <3  
> for better reading experience listen to Frozen by Sabrina Claudio while reading!!

Travelling was fun, meeting new people, experiencing new cultures, eating yummy food and of course, seeing amazing sights, and it was one of the things Noya loved most (besides volleyball and Asahi of course).

A few weeks back Noya reunited with Asahi after almost a year without seeing each other, because Noya was travelling the world and Asahi was studying to become a fashion designer.  
They met up in Egypt, and since that reunion they’d been travelling together.  
They visited some countries in Africa, like Egypt, Morocco and South Africa, and also some in Europe; Italy, England, Spain, Germany, and finally France.  
Noya was so grateful to be able to do one of the things he loves most, which is travelling, with the person he loves most.

Travelling was fun, but it could also be absolutely exhausting, spending more than a month travelling between countries in planes and trains, waking up early to make the most of the day and the amount of walking they had done was absolutely ridiculous.  
So now, as they lay in bed together in a shitty hostel in Montmartre, with a whole day planned ahead, Noya has different plans in mind.

Asahi’s head is resting in his chest, his long hair messy and his cheek smushed against Noya’s chest, and Noya thinks he could stay like this forever.  
Careful not to wake him up, Noya gets up, and tiptoes to the bathroom to take a shower, then he writes a note in case Asahi wakes up and sneaks out of the door.  
They had plans to go to the Sacre Coeur today, but seeing as they were both exhausted, Noya thought there was no harm in making this a lazy day.

So now Noya was standing in the middle of a little market, carrying two huge grocery bags filled with pastries, fruits, snacks and drinks.  
When he got back to the hostel Asahi was still sleeping, now on his back, morning sunlight painting his naked upper body in gold (Noya of course had to take a picture, he needed a new phone background), and then he got to work.  
He started brewing some coffee, assembled a plate with cut strawberries, nutella and as many pastries as he could fit in the plate.  
He was in the middle of serving two cups of coffee when he felt big arms wrapping around his  
waist.

“Mmm.. mornin” mumbled Asahi sleepily  
“Asahi, i can’t serve you breakfast in bed if you’re not still in bed” answered Noya with faked annoyance  
“What time is it?” said Asahi with voice groggy from sleep, squeezing Noyas waist.  
“Hmm, 12:46” answered Noya, now adding milk to both their coffees  
“12:46?! Why did you let me sleep in? Didn’t we have plans for today’s morning?” said Asahi a little bit panicked  
“I know, but we were both exhausted so I thought it’d be a good idea to have a lazy day today, besides we always have tomorrow!” answered Noya, turning around and brushing Asahi’s hair out of his face with his hands  
“Mmm.. I guess you’re right, but you still went to buy breakfast, you could’ve woken me up so i could accompany you” says Asahi, leaning into Noya’s touch  
“Asahiiii, let me treat you this once, go back to bed, breakfast is ready” says Noya, leaning up to peck Asahi on the lips  
“Okay love, thank you” says Asahi, still a little bit sleepy, but with a warm smile on his face.

Noya puts everything in a tray and follows Asahi to the bedroom.  
He places the tray on the middle of the bed, hands Asahi his coffee and then sits cross legged on the bed, in front of Asahi.  
They eat everything they can, talking about everything and nothing, their Karasuno days, their previous destinations, comfortable silence settling eventually between them.  
They finish their breakfast, stomachs full and content, sleepy smiles on their faces.

Noya gets up to leave the dishes and the tray in the kitchen counter, only to get back to bed, Asahi almost asleep again, long hair against the pillow.  
A surge of affection goes thru Noya’s body, he loves Asahi so much, has been loving him ever since his first year of highschool, and now here they are, still together, with so many amazing memories made, with still so much love for each other, in this shitty hostel in Montmartre.  
As if he could sense what Noya was thinking about, Asahi grabs Noya’s wrist and pulls him towards the bed, cuddling into Noya’s side like a big koala.

“Yuu?” whispers Asahi  
“Hm?” mumbles Noya, fingers carding through Asahi’s hair  
“I love you, here and in Miyagi, I loved you in Morocco, in Egypt, and in London” whispers Asahi, voice sleepy, like he’s almost sleep talking.  
“We’ve travelled to so many amazing places together, but my favorite place will always be here, in your arms, I could spend my whole life like this” continues Asahi, a little more awake now, voice filled with emotion.  
“Will you marry me, Yuu?” says Asahi, almost a whisper, directly staring into Noya’s eyes.  
Noya, who started crying the moment Asahi said “i love you” is now full on sobbing.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, god Asahi I love you so much” says Noya, as he hugs Asahi as tight as he can.  
They stay like that, cuddling, kissing, making love until night.  
At around 11 pm Asahi whispers,  
“Yuu, we spent the whole day in bed”  
“It’s okay love, we always have tomorrow” answers Noya, hugging him tight to his chest.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa ty for reading this!  
> i hope it made u all warm inside, which is how i felt when i was writing this <3
> 
> come yell at me about hq in twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/agapetsumu


End file.
